


Relieve My Stress

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Detectives, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Flirting, Graphic Caseload descriptions, Happy Ending, Human Shuichi, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missionary Position, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Rantaro is a Good Boyfriend, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saimami, Shameless Smut, Shuichi's cases are described in detail, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Undressing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Rantaro, Vampire Sex, amasai, blood drinking during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Detective Saihara is working long hours with a lot of cases.His boyfriend Rantaro helps remove the stress.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa Relationships [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Relieve My Stress

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC OF 2021! WOOOHOOOOO, I GOT MY FIC IN EARLY THIS YEAR!  
> Was talking on IG to a friend of mine bout how I haven't made Danganronpa fics in some time, despite me being active in the fandom. They helped inspire me to write this after I told them about how I loved the Vampire Rantaro tag on AO3, and that I wasn't happy that it's rather empty.   
> This is my my first ever Amasai/Saimami fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you! <3

Shuichi's mind was flooded with the details of his latest cases. His brain worked furiously to try to make connections between each of his assigned homicide victims to potential perpetrators. He had been sitting at his home office all night examining files, rereading testimonies, looking at crime scene photos, until his mind was entirely immersed in his detective work. He made notes about each piece of evidence, trying to know everything about his cases like the back of his hand so he could piece everything together like a puzzle. He was so focused that he didn't notice his boyfriend standing behind him until he put his hands on Saihara’s shoulder.

The sudden contact caused Saihara to jump a little, and he turned quickly, “Oh jeez-!” Seeing his boyfriend, he exhaled slowly, “Rantaro, I didn’t hear you there.”

Rantaro’s lips formed a small grin, “I know. I was trying to be quiet. You looked so busy.” He looked at Saihara’s desk at the crime scene photos. He took a particular liking to autopsy photos and their attached reports. “How many do you have this week, hun?”

Saihara sighed and leaned back, saying, “3 homicide cases, 1 potential serial killer case, 1 potential suicide, and 2 cases os possible infanticide.” The last ones always got Saihara, seeing photos of children always upset him, but being a famous graduate of Hope’s Peak, many parents came to him for answers about their children’s cases. Rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes and yawning, he asked, “What time is it?”

Rantaro pulled back his hand and checked his wristwatch, “2:37am. I think you’ve been here long enough.” He put down the autopsy report he was holding and pulled on Saihara’s shoulder to get him to stand up.

Saihara protested, “Nooooo...I was getting into the zone.” He let his body be moved, it wasn’t like he could resist Rantaro’s grip anyway.

Rantaro smiled playfully, “Nope, it’s time for bed. I can smell the stress coming from under your skin.” He leaned into his boyfriend’s neck, sniffing right behind his ear and resting his chin on Saihara’s shoulder. Saihara smiled tiredly; nothing ever got away from Rantaro’s heightened senses, especially his sense of smell.

Saihara asked, “W-Will you kiss me better?” He turned his head a few degrees to kiss Rantaro’s green locks. Rantaro smiled and leaned up to press his lips to his boyfriend's. Saihara knew from the way that Rantaro put his hand on his hip that it was going to be a passionate night.

Rantaro let go of Saihara’s hip and started leading him towards their bedroom by the arm. Passing the kitchen calender, Saihara eyed the following day’s date circled in bright red ink. Rantaro would need to pick up his monthly rations from the hospital tomorrow, Saihara was reminded, and he would need to remind Rantaro in the morning so he didn't forget. The thought left his mind as he heard Rantaro open their bedroom door.

Saihara playfully squeaked as Rantaro tossed him on the bed like he was weightless. The mattress dipped from Rantaro's weight joining his. Saihara lay down and let Rantaro climb over him, laying kisses on his exposed skin at his collar and neck.

“You're hungry, aren't you?” Saihara began to unbutton his top. Rantaro stopped his hands and took over.

“I can wait. You need attention first, babe.” Rantaro undressed his boyfriend with quick precision, letting the articles fall off their bed into heaps. Saihara lay naked below him and he coyly crossed his arms over his chest and brought his leg up to cover his crotch. Rantaro was quick to move between his legs and leaned in to kiss him, undressing himself in the process. Saihara's hands moved to Rantaro's shoulders and held him in place, his body melting in his embrace. It was quickly that Saihara found his legs being spread apart and Rantaro pushing inside him.

Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces when they made love. It was like Rantaro was the clue and Saihara was the mystery. It never hurt when they fucked, Rantaro was just rough enough to bring Saihara to a euphoric state with the motion of his hips. And yet, he was gentle enough to never hurt his lover. Saihara’s lips spoke Rantaro’s name like a prayer, begging him for more with every movement. The bed creaked to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Everything felt right, both of them felt euphoria as they moved in sync.

Saihara’s thoughts finally became semi-coherent when Rantaro grunted and spoke to him, “Look at me, I’m going to do it.” Saihara drew his attention back to Rantaro, he already knew what was coming. The rhythm of Rantaro's hips slowed to a lazy thrust, and his attention focused onto Saihara’s arm. Rantaro held Saihara’s left wrist to his lips, cradling and kissing it gently. 

Saihara breathed out as he told him, “Do it. You won't hurt me.” Rantaro's eyes met Saihara's, an unspoken message between them. Rantaro’s irises quickly flushed a dark shade of crimson red and his teeth expanded from his gums in a transformation to his true form. Without a second more, Rantaro buried his fangs into his boyfriend’s wrist and began drinking his blood.

Saihara nearly arched off the bed from the rush of endorphins through his body. He came immediately, moaning louder than he had the entire night. Rantaro watched Saihara writhe in pleasure under him as he drank his blood slowly. As Rantaro consumed it, the stress and anxiety from the night's caseload went with it, flowing from the detective’s veins into his mouth. Rantaro continued to drink his boyfriend’s essence while fucking him into the bed, cumming shortly after inside of him.

Saihara moaned out and sighed happily, “I love the way...you make me feel.”

Rantaro pulled his fangs out of Saihara’s flesh and smiled at him, “I love to make you feel good. Both with your body and your mind.” He lapped the wound shut and pulled out before laying on the bed with his boyfriend. His eyes had already returned to normal and his fangs had receded.

Saihara held him against his chest, humming. He reminded him of their errand while they cuddled, “You need to pick up your monthly blood bags from the hospital tomorrow. I made room for them in the freezer.”

Rantaro mumbled from against him, “They don't taste as good as you do, babe.”

Saihara smiled and hissed his hair, “I know...but if I lose too much blood, I can't do my cases. I'm glad Mikan can help us out with these extra blood bags for you and your coven, so take advantage of it.” 

Rantaro mumbled in acknowledgement. Then he spoke up, “I'll ask the guys to look into that killer in your case. Won't be too hard to track a murderer with a coven of vampires working on his case.”

Saihara sighed happily, “You know exactly the right words to say. The less cases on my plate, the better.” Saihara shuffled slightly to a comfortable position, “Now that you drank the stress out of me, I can finally sleep tonight.” He then leaned down to kiss Rantaro. “I love you.”

Rantaro kissed back, “I love you too.” Saihara held his lover close to his chest, smiling as he let sleep finally overtake him for the night.


End file.
